


Beautiful Boys

by vtn



Category: Green Day
Genre: Drag Queens, Gay Bar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-02
Updated: 2005-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie Joe meets a beautiful boy on the dance floor.  Songfic set to "Michael" by Franz Ferdinand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Original notes: _This is an AU, and a songfic to "Michael" by Franz Ferdinand, so if either of those things is not your cup of tea, run FAR away. It's also dedicated to the wonderful and fabulous[](http://edgiko.livejournal.com/profile)[ **edgiko**](http://edgiko.livejournal.com/) because it's all her fault._
> 
> Also because Mike in leather pants.

_This is where I'll be, so heavenly  
So come and dance with me Michael_

It all started because of that stripper. Billie Joe had thought this would just be another typical night out with friends he hardly knew, another packed club that reeked of sweat, another night of standing alone in the corner. Another night of feeling utterly lost in this world. Who was he but just an invisible boy trying to figure himself out? Names changed, but the story stayed the same. Girls or boys, whoever caught his eye, he was too shy to speak up, too afraid to ask for a dance at any of the clubs his so-called friends took him to.

But that all changed because of that stripper.

“She” was called Tracey, or “Miz Tracey Francesca Cool” as the MC in his sparkling outfit had introduced her, drawling with a slight tinge of a campy British accent and leaning into the microphone as if sharing a naughty little secret with the club patrons. “And she will be yours for the night!” he had said, winking suggestively, it had seemed, directly at Billie.

_So sexy, I'm sexy  
So come and dance with me Michael_

Tracey, a stunning blue-eyed blonde, had stepped out onto the stage in a heavy fur coat and a dazzling array of diamond rings, but the coat had quickly fallen to her feet, revealing a tight little PVC number with a tiny miniskirt and a pink jacket that had “Tracey” written in glittering script across the back. To top it off, a voluminous pink boa was draped around her neck. Billie had gulped when he saw the way the curves of her legs disappeared under the skirt, like the arc of a question mark. 

Next she had leaned over the edge of the stage and fallen into the arms of some tall butch girl in suede leather with a buzz cut, cooing appreciatively and then flitting off to a pair of very campy men in matching leopard print outfit. Slowly but surely she made her hip-swinging, air-kissing way across the crowd, flirting with whoever she saw fit. And then all of a sudden, she was making her way to Billie. His mind had screamed _run!_ while at the same time, another part of him had wanted to touch her. But Tracey gave him no choice. 

She had pushed him into a nearby chair, hooking her finger under his chin and whispering in a deep, melodic voice, "Hello gorgeous! Haven’t seen you around town…where have you been all my life?"

Billie had felt his cheeks flush red and his pants grow tighter, but not without a strange sense of pride. She thought he was sexy. Out of all the other dancers, she had chosen him.

_I'm all that you see, you wanna see  
So come and dance with me Michael_

Her hips pressed into his, and she had taken his hand in hers. Her fingers were long, smooth and gentle, and then suddenly she was slipping one of the rings onto his ring finger, smiling as she did. She raised her head to place a kiss on his cheek, and it was then that he had noticed her Adam’s apple. _Nothing here is as it seems, he had thought._

And somehow it made him even more lustful; somehow it just increased her intrigue. Such a beautiful creature…woman or man didn’t matter anymore.

“For good luck. Enjoy your night, luv,” she had whispered, and just as she leapt off of his lap (but not without one final, agonizing thrust of her hips into his), that was when Billie noticed _him_.

_So close now, so close now  
So come and dance with me  
So come and dance with me  
So come and dance with me_

In the center of the dance floor a tall figure swayed, all dressed in snaps and leather. A sudden strobe light illuminated his high cheekbones and the razor edge of his styled blonde hair, the swing of his hips in perfect time to the music blasting over the speakers. And Billie wanted him. The fire that burned from somewhere in the pit of his stomach was now directed at none other than the boy in the middle of the dance floor.

With an energy and drive that he had never before known, Billie pushed through the crowds, bodies sliding against him and drag queens blowing kisses, all of it just serving to worsen the sharp ache of his arousal. And finally, finally he made it to the small circle that had cleared for _him_ to dance in, watching _him_ smile slightly to see Billie break through the crowd of admirers.

_Michael, you're the boy with all the leather hips  
Sticky hair, sticky hips, stubble on my sticky lips_

Billie swallowed. Now that he was up so close he could see every detail of the boy’s figures, up to the stubble on his chin and neck—the stubble that he suddenly desired to run his tongue across, to taste. The leather of his pants and jacket, already gleaming with sticky sweat; the spiky hair…

He took a deep breath. The boy was smiling, cockily but fondly, and this was his one and only chance.

“Will you dance with me?” he breathed, and then as the boy took his hand added, “I’m Billie.”

_Michael, you're the only one I'd ever want  
Only one I'd ever want, only one I'd ever want_

“Michael,” said the boy, wrapping an arm around Billie’s waist. 

And suddenly nothing else in the world mattered. There they were, in the center of the dance floor, Billie taking in the scent of sweat, alcohol and cologne that radiated from Michael’s skin. Their two rhythms had collided and become one as they swayed to the deep bass that tingled through every part of Billie’s body, felt the most in his groin as his lust began to consume him.

_Beautiful boys on a beautiful dance floor  
Michael, you're dancing like a beautiful dance whore_

They were surely the envy of everyone else in the room now, all the beautiful boys and girls who were now circled around them, watching. Before, Billie had been so afraid to be the center of attention, but now with Michael leading him in the steps, it felt so right. The whole club belonged to the two of them. And out of all the beautiful people, surely Michael was the most beautiful of them all.

_Michael waiting on a silver platter now  
And nothing matters now_

And all his, Billie thought. Michael grinned and licked his lips, pressing his hot sweaty body ever closer to Billie’s, making the whole world blank out in a flash of stars when they stepped backwards and then swerve back in like a roller coaster coming over a curve when Michael brought them forward. Billie didn’t know the steps of the dance but with Michael it didn’t matter; Michael made it all seem so natural that Billie couldn’t help but fall into the pattern.

_This is what I am, I am a man  
So come and dance with me Michael_

It all seemed so right. Any fears he had held were now quelled, all the echoes of “fag” and “queer” and “homo” in his mind were silenced. It didn’t matter what anyone said, he knew no feeling this wonderful could be wrong. He was a man, Michael was a man, they were two men and it was a beautiful thing and that was all there was to it. Billie felt completely wrapped up in it all, enraptured with the pair of strong arms that held him, the gorgeous flashing eyes that he could just fall right into.

It all seemed so right, and it seemed so right to stretch his head upward as Michael leaned down toward him, his breath smelling of beer and just as intoxicating as the drink itself.

_So strong now, it's strong now  
So come and dance with me Michael_

The burning within him was almost too strong to bear as Michael sealed the kiss, pressing sticky-sweet lips into Billie’s own, almost forcefully shoving his tongue into Billie’s mouth. Other than a few kisses on the cheek from middle-school girlfriends, Billie had never _really_ been kissed—certainly not like this. Nothing could compare to the thrill he felt as Mike held him tightly with those muscular arms and deepened the kiss yet more, almost bending Billie over backwards in its intensity.

_I'm all that you see, you wanna see  
So come and dance with me Michael  
So close now, it's close now  
So come and dance with me  
So come and dance with me  
So come and dance with me  
Michael, you're the boy with all the leather hips  
Sticky hair, sticky hips, stubble on my sticky lips  
Michael, you're the only one I'd ever want  
Only one I'd ever want, only one I'd ever want_

And then the song ended, and Mike slowly pulled away from the kiss. Billie, blushing, stumbled over a ‘thank you’ and raced for the bathroom, needing relief and needing it fast.

After he had finished himself, mind still clouding with thoughts of Mike’s swaying body, strong hands, and sticky kisses, Billie made his clumsy way out of the stall, only to see a black-lace-lingerie-clad Tracey leaning against the bathroom wall, finger absentmindedly tracing over a phone number someone had scrawled into the tiles.

“Tracey,” Billie gasped, grinning ecstatically despite himself. She smiled brilliantly.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself, _dahling_ ,” she said, winking at him. “A gorgeous boy like you deserves to have some fun on the dance floor. You know, _everyone_ wanted to be you tonight. It’s not every boy who gets to dance with _Michael_.” She blew him a kiss. “I’d best not keep you for long.” Her smile widened. “ _Someone_ is waiting for you outside.”

~

 

Tracey watched out the window as the two boys walked away from the club, hand-in-hand, their breaths making little white clouds in the air as they talked. They really were so sweet together. She’d always hoped that lonely, dark-haired boy would find a dance partner, and who better than her dear friend Mikey, the most famous dancer in the city?

Moonlight gleamed on something between Billie’s and Mike’s clasped hands, and Tracey sighed contentedly—he was still wearing the ring.

Billie and Mike danced away into the night.

_Beautiful boys on a beautiful dance floor  
Michael, you're dancing like a beautiful dance whore  
Michael waiting on a silver platter now  
And nothing matters now  
Nothing matters now  
Nothing matters, oh yeah_


End file.
